


Dreams and Nightmares

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Series: Story Cravings [11]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Heavy Angst, Insecure Wade Wilson, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Wade Wilson Feels, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Prompt list:"Every night you visit me.""Sometimes in dreams.""Sometimes in nightmares.""I love you.""Lying isn't a good look for you."





	Dreams and Nightmares

A late night phone call, strange panting, and a hang up. Is one way to worry your best friend.

\---

"Wade!"

-

Knocking on the door.

\--

"Wade?"

-

Another knock.

\--

"Wade please open the door! I'm worried about you!"

-

The doorknob jiggles.

\--

"Please don't make me use my key."

-

Silence.

\--

"Wade I'm coming in."

-

The lock turns, the door opens, and a brunette stands startled in the doorway.

-

On the other side of the door, stands a disheveled man. Whose body is covered in scars and welts.

\--

"Wade..." She breathes.

-

Wade turns away from the door and he walks away.

\--

"Wade what happened?" She asks, walking through the door.

-

Wade sits on the couch.

-

She closes the door and she joins Wade.

\--

"Wade look at me please." She frowns.

-

Wade looks at her with tears in his eyes.

-

"What happened this time?" She asks, wiping away his tears.

_"Every night you visit me."_ Wade sighs.

-

She sighs.

-

 _"Sometimes in dreams."_ Wade sniffles.

-

She smiles slightly.

-

 _"Sometimes in nightmares."_ Wade chokes up.

-

She frowns.

-

"This time it was a nightmare." Wade sighs.

"Tell me about it." She says, pulling Wade over to her.

-

Wade rests his head on her shoulder, she wraps her arms around him, and she rests her head on his.

\--

"I felt like I was dying." Wade whispers. "But just before I was about to pass on. You knelt down beside me, and you held me."

"Like I do every time this happens?" She asks, smiling slightly.

"No it's always different." Wade mumbles.

"Different how?" She asks.

"You always tell me-" Wade sighs.

"Told you what?" She asks, resting her hand on Wade's head.

"You loved me." Wade says.

\--

"Is that why you're so upset?" She asks, pulling away.

-

Wade sits up and he looks at her.

-

"I'm sorry if I laugh. But Wade why would that upset you?" She asks confused.

"Linda look at me." Wade sternly says. "Why would you love me?"

"Why? Why?" Linda asks, scoffing slightly.

-

Wade nods.

-

"Wade I knew you before this, and I still know you now. You are an absolute cheese ball, you are so damn cute-!"

-

Wade chuckles.

-

"And you're my spirit animal!" Linda states.

"None of that has anything to do with how I look." Wade shakes his head.

"Exactly!" Linda raises her voice.

-

Wade jumps.

-

"Wade your looks aren't that important. You're still the man I remember." Linda sighs.

"Linda." Wade sighs.

"Don't you dare Wade Wilson! Your dreams are right, _I love you."_ Linda confesses.

_"Lying isn't a good look for you."_ Wade frowns.

"Then I'll prove it." Linda shrugs.

-

Wade looks at Linda.

-

Linda gets up to straddle Wade's lap, she cups Wade's face, and she kisses him.

-

Wade's body tenses, his hands hover over Linda's waist, and his lips melt against Linda's.

-

Linda opens her mouth to run her tongue along Wade's lip.

-

Wade opens his mouth.

-

Linda slides her tongue over Wade's.

-

Wade moans in Linda's mouth.

-

Linda giggles.

\--

Wade pushes Linda back.

-

"That was cute Wade." Linda smiles.

"Well that is... One way to prove a point." Wade huffs.

"Oh I can feel how impressed you are." Linda teases.

-

Wade smiles embarrassed.

\--

"Looks aren't everything Wade. I love you- I love everything about you." Linda whispers.

-

Wade smiles.

-

"Do you believe me, or do I have to prove it again?" Linda asks.

-

Wade wraps his arms around Linda's waist, he pulls her close, and he puts Linda on her back with him on top.

\--

Linda giggles as she looks up at Wade.

-

"I think it's my turn to prove it." Wade smiles.

"Does that mean-?" Linda bites her lip.

"I love you too." Wade whispers.

"Aw..." Linda giggles.

-

Wade laughs.


End file.
